This invention relates generally to military field training systems and more particularly to such systems that involve observation of the simulated launching of a rocket propelled missile or projectile.
In recent times military field training systems have been devised which utilize invisible laser beams to simulate the flight of a bullet, missile, or other projectile. Detectors located on men and vehicles detect the presence of the laser beams to indicate the hits and near misses. In this fashion, non-lethal two-sided training exercises may be conducted.
It is desirable in the conduct of these exercises to include also the sight and sound effects by which soldiers ordinarily are made aware of an attack and by which they may locate the source in order to take evasive action or initiate a counterattack.
The audio-visual effects associated with the launching of rocket powered anti-tank or anti-aircraft missiles are especially important in this context. Not only do these effects differ in character from the audio-visual effect of gunfire, but the flight time of the missile is long enough to permit evasion or effective counteraction if its launch is promptly recognized. Training of troops to recognize and react properly and quickly to such events is an important goal of the training exercises.
In the past, various devices and mechanisms have been exploited for the production of the sound, smoke puff, and visual flash of a missile launch. Generally, these devices have been single type missile simulators and have not required the operator to adhere to the operating sequence and precautions of the weapon simulated. It is the purpose of this invention to overcome these defects and provide a realistic audio-visual effects generator for simulating anti-tank and anti-aircraft missile launchings. It is further the purpose of this invention to provide such a simulator in a size and form suitable for incorporation into several field use weapon system simulators.